once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday
"Birthday" is the 59th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary While Rena and Justine panic about the time they may not have left as a family, Joe has discovered that he has magic, and wants to be able to wield it against Jdg98 who, in the meantime, founds a new era. Meanwhile, in the Other Wiki, the pressure is on for UFO Editor to finally get this Virus deactivated. With Reginafan2626's siege of Rena Charming's palace still going on, he sees an inning which involves the Evil Bureaucrat and the Wiki Witch Lady Junky. A kiss born of true love ought to do it... Plot Sirens blare as Liz drives her sheriff's car out to Storywik General Hospital, running in to be immediately creeped out by the lack of light and flecks of blood all over the walls. "What the hell…?" she finds herself uttering before turning the corner to the nurse's station, where Joanna is continuing to cry over all her dead coven members. "Sheriff," she says through her tears, "You got my call." "What happened?" Liz asks, disgusted, and Joanna, in her bloody white wedding robes, asks her in turn, "Who do you think?" Just then, they hear a banging, coming from a nearby supply closet. "Stay here," Liz warns, un-holstering her gun, waling around all the carnage to make it to the supply closet where the bangs are continually coming from. Finally, she opens the door, which appears stuck at first, and then she's pointing her gun at three women, all of which belt out massive screams. "Oh, my God!" Liz exclaims, putting her gun away as she realizes that these are three nurses who survived the attack. "Is he gone?" asks Belle Peep; her nametag reads "Nurse Bethany Tice". "It was so scary," one of the crying twins (whose nametag reads "Nurse Willow Bex") says from behind her. "I thought he was gonna find us in here," the other (whose nametag reads "Nurse Wilma Bex") weeps loudly. "Who are you?" Liz asks, to which Belle Peep introduces herself by her Wikian name, and the twin introduce themselves in turn as Wicked Bae and Wicked Beauty, the latter of which, named Wilma in this land, wonders if it's safe to come out. "It is now, yes," Liz nods, "He appears to have fled." The three nurses/witches exit the hospital supply closet, their jaws dropping when they see all their dead co-workers on the floor, including the crying DeviousPeep. "Girls!" Peep exclaims somewhat happily as she gets up to go hug them; she smears some blood onto their white uniforms, but they don't seem to mind, merely happy to see their old leader. "Who did this?" Wicked Bae/Willow asks, to which Belle Peep shrugs, and Liz says, "It doesn't matter… all you need to know is that we are gonna find him and stop him once and for all." "Thank you, sheriff," Selena's mother adds, and Liz nods. ImmaGleek is sat in her cell in the Other Wiki as the siege of Rena Charming's palace goes on, watching as a number of Reginafan2626's men rush past, with Primadonna Girl and DisneyMeerkats going last. Well, last until UFO Editor, who finds himself calmly approaching the Dark Mod's cell after all the rebels have gone and the Black Mods have been defeated, meaning it's just the two of them and the other unseeing, non-notable prisoners. "What do you want?" she wonders, and UFO says, "The same thing I've wanted since I stepped foot in this land – to leave. But I can't do that until I get every story back on track and, unfortunately, that doesn't include you being in here." "What do you know about me?" Imma wonders, "Nothing, that's what. Get on with your siege." "But you don't deserve to be here," UFO assures, "And now I have the opportunity to free you." "I don't deserve to be here?" Imma questions, "Well take a look, rook." She proceeds to roll up her sleeve, revealing the words "I'm a killer" which have been engraved into her arm (see "A Dark Mod's Tale"). "Maybe I should just use this to end it all," she suggests, taking out the Modem, "No idea what it does but… it looks magic. Magic can often be deadly in my experience." "Don't I know it," UFO comments, placing his hand on the cell's lock and focusing hard. Finally, thanks to his powers, it springs open, and he walks on in. "I didn't know you had that," he comments as he steps in, and Imma just looks shocked as he does so. "How did you—" "I'm a savior," he explains, "I'm meant to deactivate the Virus you're trapped in." "Virus? I…" "You're in a backwards world, and my friend Mary seems to think that's gonna change soon. I have no idea how but… might as well start by explaining as much as I can to as many as I can." Imma raises an eyebrow, confused yet intrigued, and tells him to start talking. "Thanks," he smiles, sitting down beside her, "First of all, you're not a villain. And neither are those two upstairs." Rena and Lady continue to face Reginafan2626 and his rebels in the throne room; Rockaboss growls from beside his master, while TV Aficionado watches from his cage. Blood drips down the wall as Primadonna Girl makes herself known, and DisneyMeerkats uses this as a distraction to point its sword at Rena Charming's back. "Well, well…" Lady comments, "This is a pickle, isn't it? Wiki Witches of the East!" With that, Rappy 4187, Trellar, Dr. Sonya and Sannse enter the room, each one of them members of Lady's coven. "Nice to see you all again," Prima comments as everyone with the necessary powers charges their fists with red lightning. "Disney," Reginafan says, conjuring a fireball to match Rena Charming's own, "Get yourself outside. Prepare to do what we discussed." The troll nods, and then dashes from the throne room, past the Evil Bureaucrat's captive father. "I see you have magic," Rena takes note, "Seems to me that it's time for the fun to begin." Rena and Lady smile deviously. Rena and Justine are waiting back at The Sword and Hammer with their baby in a crib, being tended to by her beautiful blonde mother before the bar phone begins to ring. Justine is closest, and so she answers it. "Who is it?" Rena wonders. "Liz," Justine replies, then proceeding to listen. "Uh huh… Oh, my God… well, keep us updated, that's truly awful… alright, bye. Good luck…" are her responses for what the sheriff has to say, and when Rena asks what's wrong, his wife explains that a number of the nurses at the hospital were violently murdered by Jdg98. "Oh, no," Rena worries, and Justine sheds some tears. "He's getting more active," she realizes, "What if… what if he comes after Julietfan again?!" "You said you fought him off," Rena recalls, and Justine says that she did, but if he was able to kill all those witches then he must be stronger now, which is bad news for everyone. "What if we were to cut off the supply?" she ponders. "What do you mean?" asks her husband, and she explains, "What if we sealed him in Storywik… combined everyone's magic, amped up the mystical barrier… then just hit the gas and go." "Lady…" "I'm serious! If we can't defeat him then we could just… leave him behind. Start fresh somewhere else. Selena did it, and she seems much happier." Rena then starts to consider it. "I don't know how else to fight Jdg," he admits. Jdg, meanwhile, is hovering right above the bar, knowing that the skies above are where he killed all those fairies (see "Ultimate Power"). He waves his scythe, and his magic is worked. Dust from their charred remains begins to reform in the air, and he opens his mouth, ready to receive it all. Every last ash makes is absorbed into him finally, and when it's done, his already bright eyes turn an even brighter shade of purple. "Yes!" he exclaims as he flies higher into the air, "I am ultimately powerful…" he is breathing heavily, overwhelmed by it all, "No one can stop me now… this… this truly is the birthday of my new era!" He fires a solitary bolt of lightning into the sky. "This could stop Jdg98!" Rachel exclaims back at her and Joe and Mary's apartment, seeing the white light which hovers above Joe's palm, with him having recently discovered that he somehow has his own magical abilities. "I don't know if it's that powerful," he says, "But…" he waves his hand over her face, and the minor cuts which Joanna left to go get a first aid kit to fix… vanish suddenly. He has healed them, to her amazement. "Looks pretty powerful to me," Natalia comments, "And I once had the whole Internet inside my brain." "How do I even have it?" Joe asks, turning the white light on and off as he sits on the couch beside his roommate. "I don't know," Rachel admits, "I mean, I guess Jdg is configured of all dark magic after that ritual he performed to snuff out the light (see "The Dying of the Light"), so… when you two were separated, maybe all the residual light magic was left behind, and you didn't know it?" "As good an explanation as any," Natalia shrugs, and Joe just says, "Wow… I have magic." "You surely do," the former genie smiles, "And I'm gonna teach you how to wield it." "Really?" he asks. "No," she then states, "I'm gonna do more than that; I'm gonna find a way to make it so that you can take this magic, and shove it right up Jdg98's asshole!" "Um, alright," Joe replies, seeing his roommate breathe heavily as she burns with passion, "Let's, uh, do that then. Where do we begin?" The ginger witch smiles. "Where to begin…" Lady ponders while smiling, as do the other Wiki Witches in Rena's throne room in the Other Wiki. Sannse uses her red lightning to snuff out the flame in Reginafan's palm, to Rena's amusement, and then Lady prepares to throw her own burst of deadly energy at her father. However, UFO Editor suddenly bursts in, screaming, "Stop!" Another person that goes past and ignores TV Aficionado, who sighs within his cage. "You…" Lady hisses upon turning to him, raising another lightning-clad fist, and UFO, seeing her and Rena together, has a sudden realization, yelling again, "Stop! No, wait… hear me out… have you two kissed yet?" "Excuse me?" Rena asks, using his magic to choke Reginafan while turning to face UFO. "You two… since you got together… have you shared a kiss?" "That's none of your business," Lady declares, punching one of Reginafan's rebels in the face when he attempts to sneak up behind her and take advantage of this little distraction. "Yes it is, because it could save all of us. I couldn't get through to ImmaGleek but maybe I can get through to you two! You guys have the most epic love this land has ever seen! If you kissed… it would give everyone the magic they need to be free..." "You're crazy," Rena decides. "No, I'm not! Mary was right, the Virus has weakened; maybe enough for this to work! Stop fighting… just kiss… please!" "Enough of this," Lady decides, nodding to the Evil Bureaucrat. "Sic," Rena says, and Rockaboss begins barking before charging at UFO Editor. A battle between the rebels and the oppressors then continues as UFO runs from the castle, away from the vicious wolf. Rocky the stray dog is wandering the backroom of the bar as Justine remains by the phone, exclaiming, "Come on! Come on! Come on!" before finally giving up and placing it back. "He's not picking up," she tells her husband, in reference to their son. "So we can't tell Joe about our idea," Rena realizes, "What do we do? Just sit on it? We don't wanna get too wrapped up in it; we don't even know if we'd be powerful enough to carry the thing out." "Then let's find out," Justine says. "What?" "Let's go to the place where we learned magic in the first place," she adds, "And find out if we'd even be capable of doing what we want." Rena sighs, and then replies, "Okay." The two of them are next seen entering the Storywik Free Public Library, which used to be owned by Silvia Florence. They begin heading to the magic books in the back shelves, taking out all they can find to do with the town's mystical barrier. Joe is learning magic right now, firing white lightning at a glass and causing it to smash. "Cool," Rachel comments, "You seem… to be a natural." "Well," he explains, "I remember being a prisoner in Jdg98's mind, every time that he would come out. I remember how he thought when he wielded magic and I guess I'm just… copying. It's kinda easy." "Really?" Natalia asks, looking concerned. "Yeah, Joe… that, magic was pretty dark," Rachel recalls. "There's one difference," Joe explains. "What's that?" the girls wonder, and he explains, "I remember how he thought but… not what he thought. I'm guessing everything he did was charged with hate… curiosity, I don't know. But not me." "What do you charge your magic with?" Natalia is curious, and Joe tells her, "Love, of course." They smile, and he continues, "I mean, I grew up without much of that, but ever since arriving here… my parents, you guys, Liz, my sister… there's too much love in my life now to not use it." "Well," Rachel nods, "That's excellent." "And Joe," Natalia adds, "We love you too." "Oh, Reginafan… I love you," DisneyMeerkats weeps just outside the dark palace in the Other Wiki, plastering what appears to be explosives to the castle walls. This is just as UFO is seen running out, having lost the wolf, and spots the troll in enough time to ask it what it's doing. "The siege should be over soon, young rebel," it replies, "And this is the final stage. When the sun reaches its peak I am to blow up the entirety of the palace." "Blow up?" UFO questions, "But… people are still in there." "I was told to disregard that," DisneyMeerkats assures, "I'm just following orders, and soon…" It strikes a match, staring at the string attached to the bombs, "I shall carry them out to completion." It watches the sun in the sky with a keen eye. "Reginafan ordered this?" UFO questions, and the troll nods whilst tearing up. "I guess there's still a little evil in that Bureaucrat after all…" the savior mutters, "Those two need to kiss, now." And, just as UFO runs back into the palace, the Dark Mod ImmaGleek is seen running out past the troll. Liz of the present is down in the hospital morgue, along with Joanna who's now managed to change into a regular outfit, putting away what they can of the nurses' corpses. "This is a real tragedy," states Dr. Strange, another of the hospital employees, "I'll go have a talk with the chief of medicine." Liz and Joanna nods as he exits the room, while Bethany and the twins remain weeping in the corner, reasonably out of earshot. "I'm so sorry you had to be the one to discover this," Liz says to the Blood Wiccan in a hushed tone, "I know it must bring back some… painful memories." "It did," Joanna confirms, drying her tears with her hands, "Seeing their bodies there… all the blood…" "Joanna…" Liz then utters, "I, um… I wanna apologize, formally, for… for what I did to your daughter, I…" "I know it wasn't you," Joanna nods, "Not really." "Still, I wanna apologize anyway. I may not have been myself back then but… I may as well not be myself now if I can't prevent tragedies like this from happening. I'm the sheriff, and I feel so useless I can't even. When we were freeing the Mantizoids, incapacitated me with such haste I… I couldn't have helped if I wanted to. They all died, and I did nothing. And your daughter died, because I wasn't strong enough to fight that bot, and I'm sorry." She is the one weeping now, and Joanna places a hand on her shoulder. "I know a little something about redemption," says the former Head Nurse, "And trust me, you're a lot better at it than me. You're still a hero, ImmaGleek. The mere fact that you want to help all the people you know you can't save… well, I just don't have that drive. In a way, I envy you." "R-really?" "A small way, mind you," Joanna makes clear, and Liz smiles. The two of them then share a hug, signifying that they've well and truly buried the hatchet. "This is hopeless," Justine exclaims as she throws one of the many books she and Rena are searching through against the wall of the library. "It's okay," he says as he tries to entertain their restless baby, who's struggling to sleep in her carrier. "No it's not okay!" Justine yells, and then Julietfan wakes up properly, beginning to cry. Justine immediately feels bad and rushes over to comfort her child, holding her close to her shoulder and rocking back and forth in an attempt at soothing her back to sleep. Once the crying stops, she proceeds to only yell via whisper as she exclaims, "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to either one of our babies, Rena." "I know," he nods, shutting his book and placing it back on the pile, "Me too." "I'm just… I'm too scared, and I'm too tired, to keep on doing this…" "What do you mean?" her husband wonders, deciding to stand up to face her properly, and she tells him, "I mean, it's about time now. Our happy ending. We've earned it, haven't we? It seems we'll never be able to get to a place where… where we can just be happy. There's always gonna be one thing and then the next thing and… ugh! I just can't anymore, okay? I shouldn't have to and I just can't. Between my mother, zombie viruses, a rogue Chat Mod, and now a part of my own son possessing the dead body of my father; it's too much." Rena takes the baby from her, comforting Julietfan in his own arms so his wife has a little space to silently freak out. "We already got our happy ending," he assures, "We lived happily for quite a while… but there's a new generation now, so we're gonna keep fighting, to make sure that they get theirs." Justine nods, still teary-eyed, and hugs her husband (and baby). As they embrace, Rena shushes his wife's crying and tells her, "We can still be happy… in the moments like this. The little ones in between the big dramatic ones." Justine nods further and kisses the father of her children, then realizing, "I have to go do something. Come on, let's head back to the bar." She takes the baby again and straps her back into her carrier, and Rena wonders where she's going. "To pursue an idea, because you're right… maybe we can find the happiness in between the big explosions and what have you." DisneyMeerkats' match is seen approaching the explosives in the Other Wiki, at the same time as UFO Editor runs back to the throne room. A battle is raging meanwhile, consisting of a lot of magic being thrown around. Dr. Sonya throws red lightning at Prima who throws it back, and then Sannse joins in on trying to pummel the opposition. Reginafan2626 and Rena Charming are throwing flame balls at one another and the former gets a chance to look out the window. "It's time…" he utters as the sun reaches its peak, as Lady is about to slaughter some rebels, and as UFO comes running right into the throne room. The line has already been lit, and… well… BOOM! The entire palace explodes. Pretty soon, all that's left is a mass wreckage with a moat, and even that is now filled with debris. When the dust settles, a hand emerges from the burnt brick, and then a whole body. It's UFO Editor, a bit roughed up but ultimately okay. His ears are ringing but he knows what he has to do. "Rena Charming!" he calls out, "Lady Junky! Rena Charming!" He continues to call out their names praying that they're okay, and then he spots a piece of red amidst some wood. Lady Junky's Blood Wiccan uniform. He rushes to it and begins moving things out the way. She is bleeding a little and he helps her to her feet, and she quickly melts into a puddle of blood and then reforms in order to heal herself. "You again?" she asks, light-headed, and he tells her that they need to find her paramour, the Evil Bureaucrat. Lady then begins using her magic to make bits of debris float in the air, and Rena Charming is seen lying under some that she promptly moves out of the way. She then forces him to his feet, as best she can, and he wakes up too, finding enough balance to stay standing. "Lady Junky…" he utters upon seeing her. "Rena," she smiles before approaching, and UFO smiles, until the two of them share but a hug, and he rolls his eyes. "Okay, you guys seriously need to kiss, like, right now," he tells them. Rena turns to the savior and rolls his own eyes. "You again?" he says, attempting to outstretch his hand and use magic, but he receives a rush of pain to his side thanks to the explosion he was just in, to UFO's relief. "What are you still doing here, UFO Editor?" Lady asks, and he tells her, "The name's Jimmy, and I'm gonna remain here until you two just freakin' kiss!" "Why do you want us to kiss so bad?" Rena wonders. "Because you're in love, and the Virus is stopping you! But you're stronger than that! You can deactivate it! You both come from my bloodlines, you… you're meant to be together. You're meant to share lots of kisses. Why are you so against this?!" "Why are you so forceful?" Lady wonders, not even angry, just confused. "Because if I was with the girl that I loved… if I was with Jennifer right now… I couldn't not be kissing her. I wanna be with her more than anything, isn't that how you two have come to feel about one another? Just kiss, dammit! Please!" "I…" Rena utters. "Kiss!" UFO yells, "For God's sake, look at all the desolateness around you! Couldn't you use a little comfort?! JUST KISS!!!" Rena Charming and Lady Junky look into each other's eyes, feeling comforted just by one another's presence. Something has stood between them all this time but… that feels insignificant now. And then their eyes close, and they lean in, and their lips touch for a moment of passion. There's a brief golden flash as their kiss reawakens something within them, and when they pull back to look at one another, they are Renato Smith/Rena Charming and Justine King/Lady Junky once again. "Rena…" Justine utters. "Lady…" Rena utters in turn. They share another kiss, and then take note of what the other is wearing; the Evil Bureaucrat garb and the Wiki Witch uniform, and they start to laugh, finding it hilarious. "Thank you, Ji—" Lady starts to say, turning to him and realizing that he's now glowing gold. "What's happening to you?" Rena wonders. "Your kiss restored your memories, and that was magical," UFO explains, "But I'm magical too, and I have to deactivate the Virus. So I'm doing my part now. I've captured the magic so… now I just gotta use my own, and transmit i—" Suddenly he unleashes a massive burst of golden light, one which illuminates the entirety of Wikia, shining through the trees and lighting up all that which lies beyond. It's a brief but beautiful miracle as he successfully deactivates the Virus, returning memories to people world over. DeviousPeep is in her office with the fairies Wicked Bae and Beauty when the light hits her, and then they remember who they are. DavidTennantismyAngel is in her own office at the same time, suddenly remembering her time spent as Selena Tice. TV Aficionado is in his cage in the wreckage, and, as he remembers being a blacksmith, he's able to bend the bars with ease and rise on out of it. Dlrgirl75 is still near Community Central after having just sent Mary back to the past, and she knows she has to find her wife. She flies up, just as Joanna flies out the Community window, and the two of them share a torrid, beautiful kiss in mid-air. ImmaGleek is still running away when the light hits her. She finds herself touching her side immediately, and then turning back to the nearby, exploded palace, deciding to begin heading back there with her bigger-on-the-inside sack in tow. Rockaboss the wolf is hit by the light and runs back to his master with the personality of a horse, to Rena and Lady's amusement. UFO Editor smiles as the light dampens, and he returns to looking normal. "I did it…" he utters, "The Virus is deactivated." "You're a savior," Lady assures, "And now we find the other one. Our children, Rena, we have to find them." Suddenly though, more hands rise from the wreckage, and Reginafan, Prima, Disney, Rappy, Sonya, Sannse and Trellar all rise robotically. "What's going on?" Rena asks as DisneyMeerkats flits between her troll form and Valentina Cunning. All of them have memories of their past selves but… they're not their past selves, and in the horizon one can see a myriad of former dead people marching in the direction of the palace. "What are they?" Lady asks. UFO Editor sighs, admitting that, "They… are a problem." "We have a problem," Jdg98 is saying in the present, using his newly-acquired magic to view the inside of Mary's apartment, watching as Joe wields his own powers before answering a text. "That little twerp has magic." He makes a ball of black fire in his hand, deciding, "Not for long." Joe, having received his parents' message, returns to the bar with Rachel and Mary. Liz arrives at the same time with Joanna, having gotten a similar message, and everyone wants to know what it is that the sysop couple has planned. "I believe Justine has been baking," Tiago tells them, and then Justine emerges from the kitchen with a cake in tow, which reads, "Happy Birthday, Joe!" with a number of candles. "I made this for you," she tells her son as Rena emerges with Julietfan. "What?" Joe asks, confused, "But… it's not my birthday." "For all the ones I missed," she explains, "And who knows with all the freaky time travel and whatnot we've been through, it might well be." He smiles, and Rena explains to everyone there, "Times are dire, and we thought we should spend tonight together as a family… having fun. That includes all of you." "So, in that spirit," Lady says, then waving her cake-free hand and making it so that some party decorations appear around the bar. Joe is amazed, and she says to let the party begin. He blows out the candles. Joe, Rena, Justine, Liz, Rachel, Mary, Joanna and Tiago are next seen all sat around a nicely-laid out table, laughing and enjoying each other's company, because they don't know when they're next going to have to chance to do something like this – to enjoy the happy little moments that take shelter between the big dramatic ones. It's nice, and it's homey, and it's familial. Jdg98 is stood back at the town line, Josh's scythe in tow, seeing the reflection of his bright purple eyes in the shiny metal. "Joe…" he whispers, "Joe…" Joe stops suddenly at the bar, and his friends and family wonder what's wrong. He hears Jdg's voice, summoning him, beckoning him, and then he tells them. "I… have to go." With that, he disappears in a flurry of pure white smoke, and everyone left at the table appears mightily confused. "What's happening?" Justine asks, disappointed, and Natalia tells them, "The final battle. It's starting." Joe appears at the town line, where Jdg98 turns to him, a crooked smile etched upon his face. "Are you ready to finish this, once and for all?" asks the villain, and the hero replies, "You bet." And just as Jdg begins to charge his black flames, Joe begins to charge his white lightning, as good and evil prepare to do battle. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Lady Junky-Centric Category:Rena Charming-Centric